


The Choreographer

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Benji is in love with Jesse, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader helps the Bellas, he isn't very good at hiding it, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a sophomore in college and works at the record store, one day Beca Mitchell walks in and everything changes.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Reader, Jesse Swanson/Benji Applebaum(implied)
Kudos: 31





	The Choreographer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Working at the record store could be very boring, especially when you were stuck on a shift with Jesse, sure he was cool and all, but he never would shut up and he got on your nerves most days; so, to say you were very unexcited about your shift today was putting it nicely, but consider yourself surprised when instead of an annoying Jesse, you saw a tall brunette looking through the records with a lanyard around her neck with the name of the shop on it.

“Can I help you?” You asked, going and setting your things down in the small office before focusing your attention on her “Oh, no… I just started today, so I’m just kinda familiarizing myself with everything” the girl said, looking at you as you nodded “I see… Well, I’m Y/N, let me know if you need help with anything” you said, looking at her and watching as she gave you a smile that made your heart race “Beca” she said, holding her hand out which you took and gave a small shake.

As time went on, you found yourself falling for her which you knew was a bad idea since it seemed obvious that she was falling for Jesse, not shocking since they’re both hot and they have great personalities, it was like they were made for one another with how much they clicked, unlike you and Beca, you guys were polar opposites, so there wasn’t a chance, right?

When you decided to go to the riff off, you didn’t expect to see Beca there let alone in one of the groups; climbing down enough to where you could sit on the edge of the drained swimming pool, you locked eyes with Beca who gave you a smile and a tiny wave, causing you to feel your face burn a bit as you returned the wave, glancing over when someone sat down next to you “Hi” he said, looking at you as you raised an eyebrow “Hi” you returned, focusing back on the groups “Here for Jesse?” He asked, looking at you to which you shook your head “Jesse? No, he’s cool but it’s not like that” you said, waving a hand dismissively “That’s who I’m here for” he said, you looking at him but seeing he was looking at the groups, about to say something when the announcer spoke up, drowning your words in the cheers of the people.

You felt a small pit of jealousy bubble up when Jesse started singing _It Feels Like The First Time_ and seemed to be solely focused on Beca, seeing that she was joining in on it as well “He’s really good” the guy next to you said once more “He is, no denying that” you said, giving a small chuckle “I’m Benji by the way” he introduced, looking at you and offering a hand “Y/N” you said, giving him a small smile as you shook his hand and your attention being pulled away when Beca started singing, watching as she did a solo at first before Fat Amy joined in and you swore your heart melted by Beca’s voice, it was hypnotizing.

A few days later, Beca came into the record store “You’re not scheduled” you said, raising a brow as you finished putting away the stack of records in your hands “No, I just needed to see-“ “Jesse’s in the back” you said, nodding your head towards the back door “What? No, I don’t need to see Jesse, I need to see you” she said, making you even more confused “What’s up?” You asked, cocking your head to the side “I need your help, our first performance was… Well” causing you to laugh since you had seen the first performance on tv and honestly the only good part was Fat Amy “What can I do?” You asked, looking at her with an amused expression “I’ve seen your work, I need your help with organizing a routine” she said, looking at you and knowing she saw the shock on your face since no one knew about what you did “Okay” you said softly, not happy that she had went through your things but you couldn’t bring yourself to say no to her, especially when she smiled at you like that and pulled you into a hug, boy were you hooked.

A week before the performance, you slumped in your seat at the practice room as you watched the train wreck that was the Bellas “You guys suck” you said simply once the stopped, shaking your head as you tossed the papers in your hands on the ground “You guys have one week to nail this! One week!” you said, running your fingers through your hair and not saying anything else “Let’s take a break, guys” Beca said, watching everyone head out before she went over to you and crouched down in front of you “Come with me” she said, resting a hand on your arm and helping you up when you let her tug you up to your feet.

“Where are you taking me, Beca?” You asked, letting her drag you up the stairs and to the roof of the building “Somewhere for you to chill” she said, taking you over to the side of the roof and sitting down, having you sit down beside her “We will get this, Y/N” she assured, looking at you and slipping her hand into yours, giving it a reassuring squeeze, the two of you having become really close during this short amount of time “I know… I’m just stressing, I’ve never been in charge of something like this” you said, looking at her and seeing her giving you a small smile “I know, but we appreciate you… I appreciate you” she said softly, glancing at your lips as she said that and the two of you leaning in, jumping apart when the door opened “You two ready? We have work to do” Aubrey said, crossing her arms as Chloe stood behind her with a knowing look on her face, your face burning as you both stood up “Yeah, lets go” you said, awkwardly clearing your throat before following them down the stairs.

On the day of the finals, you were panicked to say the least, sure the last practice went well but you were worried that something would go wrong “Hey, we got this, don’t worry” Beca said, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving you a smile to which you nodded “Right, I know I know” you said, taking a deep breath before following her to the rest of the group “You guys got this” you told them, giving them a smile “Of course we do, right?” Aubrey asked, seeming more panicked than usual “Please tell me you didn’t eat cookies” Cynthia said, earning a glare from Aubrey “Guys come on, we’re right after the Trebles and they’re up, we got this” Chloe said, trying to keep everyone in check but even she looked a little panicked, not a good sign.

Standing backstage, you watched as the girls set up on stage, fiddling with the notebook in your hands as you watched them, feeling your face burn when Beca winked at you before she stood in position “Please be good” you whispered, hoping that your choreography was good and that everyone knew where they were supposed to be.

Cheering, that’s all you heard as the Bellas finished their performance and seeing them standing there before they dispersed “We did it!” Chloe cheered, hugging Aubrey as she jumped up and down “You guys did amazing!” You said, smiling at all of them and hugging a few of them, grinning when Beca pulled you into a hug “We couldn’t of done it without you” she whispered in your ear, pulling back just enough to look at you before she pulled you in for a heated kiss which you returned, hearing the other Bellas cheering as it happened, you feeling your face burn as she pulled back, reaching up and wiping some red lipstick off your lips “Wow” you said dumbly, not able to say much else before they were pulled onto the stage once more for the awards, you watching from the sidelines until Beca ran over to you and pulled you with the rest when they announced that they had won, you not fighting her as you let her pull you onto stage, this was one of the best nights of your life and nothing could ruin that, or could it?


End file.
